In a push-button, the switching is produced by a direct human action whereas for a limit switch, the switching originates as a general rule from an external mechanical action such as, for example, the movement of a door or the pulling of a cable.
The development of wireless technologies in all technical fields has led to the emergence of new constraints, notably in the field of industrial button-making or in that of limit switches. In a switching device of this type, a wireless communication module occupies a space that is not inconsiderable because it comprises an electronic card, an antenna and an energy source, this energy source possibly being a battery or a generator of electrical energy suitable for converting a mechanical energy into electrical energy. Now compactness requirements have to be observed, notably to enable a user to replace his or her current switching device in its wired version with a new switching device operating by wireless technology.
The document EP1625984 discloses a switching device. This switching device comprises an actuator and a reader provided with an antenna, the actuator being controlled if a code sent by a transponder situated within range of the reader corresponds to a stored code.
The documents FR2826160, US2002/190610 and EP1607993 describe wireless switching devices.